super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Zombies
On-Screen Appearance Helecopter Sonic enters through the sky in a helecopter, which falls and crashes, then Sonic comes out fine Special Attacks Neutral Special - Egotistical Doucheyness Similar to Junior's Savage Roast and Matt's Fabulousness, Sonic will say something about himself or something mean. The sayings will stun opponents and Sonic will earn his doucheyness (Golden Aura). This'll make him lighter to jump, But his attacks are weak. The aura lasts for 12 seconds or if Sonic jumps off the stage. Sometimes Sonic says something nice to an opponent, which will heal him/her Side Special - Douching Through the Snow. Driving in my Hummer. Sonic will drive his Hummer. Since it's a gas waster, Sonic will drive for 12 seconds. The Hummer will dissapear if it's out of gas. Press Side B again to run over a snow pile to freeze opponents Up Special - Hooba Dooba!! Sonic will shout his favorite catchphrase and flop upwards if you do it in air only. Sonic may flop in a random direction and go ragdoll mode. Ragdoll mode will cause an opponent to trip on you like a banana peel. Sonic will get up if you press the A button or if you move the Nunchuck stick Down Special - Hornhog Sonic will turn into a frisky blue beast and...Do his thing to an opponent. Like Starbomb Link's Down B, Sonic the Hornhog will do what your imagination follows to the opponent the longest if they have the highest honiness. Sonic can only turn into a Hornhog once per stock Final Smash - I SUMMON THE POWER OF PIZZA Sonic will get powerful, Shout his summon and then it'll start raining Pizzas. An opponent will go Ragdoll mode and OHKOable if they get hit by a pizza. The pizzas will be food too. After the rampage, Sonic will do his little Pizza Hut Ad and the Final Smash ends KOSFX KOSFX1: WOAAAH! KOSFX2: Hooba Dooba? Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: Hooba Dooba! Sd: Only at your Pizza Hut! Dn: *Flop Dances* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Order your very own Pizza with Breadsticks and a Pepsi Victory 2: (Types on laptop) And then she Hooba'd my Dooba then we Scoobidy-Wooba-Hooba'd together Victory 3: Well, I'm over it already, Let's go... Victory 4: (Against Genderless Child) You are a chick, Riiiight? Lose/Clap: *Ragdoll* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack - PIZZA HUT Ram *Forward tilt - Gun *Up tilt - Roll Up and jump. *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Lightsaber *Up Smash - Sonic the Ballet Hog *Down Smash - Glitch Out Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with GMod Ragdoll gun *Pummel - Gun Shoot *Forward Throw- See 'ya later, Chicken & Waffles! *Back Throw - I'm gonna faint *Up Throw - Spin and throw *Down Throw - Kick Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Little Sonic *100% ledge attack: Launches himself upward then do a Flying Kick *Front attack: Get off me, Amy!! *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Holds a Crowbar Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol An Orca in Balena Production's logo or in the videos case, the symbol that we have in the real games. Victory Music Like all Smash Games, he uses the one from the Sonic Series Kirby Hat Same as SM4SH Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Hooba Dooba!" Classic Mode Vs. Hanazuki: Have you ever got on a Booru and saw yourself tagged with any NSFW Tags? Cuz I'm a Hedgehog and a Women's Self Defense Tutor! Vs. Nigel: Has your game and Sequel, Alundra Copied the Zelda franchise? Cuz I'm a Hedgehog and a Lawyer! Vs. Clawdeena9: You look more gay than me! And this is the reason I'm a Hedgehog and a RuPaul Fan! Vs. Geoffrey: Oh hey! You look very familiar! Vs. Abridged Joey: Sorry Bud! So long, Gay Brooklyn Boy & Your c*ck stinks! Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pizza Hut Pawlette Swaps *I'm only a single guy! (Default) *You crazy, Man! (Knuckles' colors) *Senior!! (Tails' colors) *Gee, I wonder why... (Shadow's colors) *Get off me! (Amy's colors) *Dwalling! (Rouge's colors with bat wings) *A-Hyuk! (Silver's colors) *Only at your Pizza hut! (Orang-ish Yellow with Pizza Hut cap) *Knock, Knock! Who's There? Me! Starbucks! (Has colors of a Starbucks cup) *Hey Guys! Sonickid101 here! (Has the colors of his Sonic OC) *BOOM! (Sonic Boom alt) Trivia *Lojo made up the Up Smash just for lolz Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Male Category:YouTube Poops Category:Sonic Zombies Category:Anti-Hero Category:Video Movesets Category:America Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal guest